The Outsider
by LauraX
Summary: X23 returns after a ten year absence. She learns information that Wolverine is supposedly behind Hydra's rogue organisations which of course is false. She is given a choice that will affect her future. Set after evolution.
1. Chapter 1

X-23 has become a new love of mine. Her intrigue and mystery causes me to write more about what happened after Evolution. Used with information from her bio on Wikipedia, I decided to write this story, set ten years after her first Evolution appearance. Anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, anyone you do belongs to Marvel. Bruce Macavein was a random name pulled into my head, thinking he'd be the new leader of Hydra. Either way, please be nice on the reviews, and visit my Xmen role-playing board, which you will see on my profile.Canons are needed, especially Logan. Please, for the love of god, when you sign up be LITERATE. If you sign up as Logan and speak in leet talk, I'll sever a section in your spine where you'll be… as Mick Taylor puts it… dead on a stick.

Fiction is rated for violence/psychological reasons.

**Chapter One: I cry when Angels deserve to die…**

Years ago, I was born, or should I say - created, from the form of a powerful weapon. Twenty two failures resulted in this experiment and I was the twenty-third. Lucky? I think not.  
I'm not like any ordinary girl. I appear to be on the outside, but on the inside, I'm the weapon they made me to be. They soon regretted it. I destroyed them all.  
I do not contain a real name, I was never given one. When addressing humans, I call myself 'X' however, mutants and federal officials alike call me by my proper name - 'X-23', in relation to my successful cloning.

I look to be twenty now, but many years had past since I first met the man responsible for my birth. Wolverine. I hadn't seen him for a long time... he offered me a place amongst the X-Men team, but I was determined to ensure that all of Hydra was destroyed. Files. Samples. Everything, so that no other would have to go through what I did. My mission had been somewhat successful, with rogue organizations scattered throughout the globe, they'd all been alerted to the fact that I was on a rampage. Even their high-tech security systems couldn't defeat me. I could heal fast, but my body was fragile, for my entire skeleton had not been coated in adamantinum. I had to be careful.

I was in North Korea now. I'd discovered another ploy to re-create a weapon that would do what they asked. I wanted to stop it before it was impregnated. I'd naturally disguised myself as a worker, learning the Korean language quickly, and hacking into the database to confuse the employees with various photographs, fingerprint scans, and retina scans. So far, they didn't know X-23 existed. Not yet, anyway. But they'd all be dead before they knew I was even there.  
I'd created a suit that was strong, it could withstand powerful blows to my body, and small cuts in my shoes and gloves so my claws could extend easily. At the moment, it was covered by a lab coat, and I was making my way into the main lab where this new weapon was being created. I pressed my hand against the door and it slid open. One of the scientists recognised me from the files and he nodded, thinking I was a new employee. He told me to pick up the vial from the table, to mix it with the DNA that belonged to my brother - Wolverine.  
Why I chose to call him brother, I'm not sure. Perhaps it was because he let me go, instead of turning me into Hydra, like they wanted him to. Without him, I probably would be dead.

I casually passed it to him and waited, smirking as my computer virus was now going according to plan. All the security cameras went dead, or rather, replaced themselves with repeating images that the security team would think to be normal routine. He walked to another table where he got to work on blending the DNA and it was then I attacked, launching myself at him with both claws extended on my right hand and sending them deep into his spine. He twitched and I pulled them out, letting him fall to the floor.  
"Y... you're..." He started mumbling in Korean, but I didn't let him finish. I extended a claw from my foot, sending it into his throat, killing him. I smashed the samples, every single one I could find, retracting my claws as I did so. I had to make a run for it. The virus would take care of deleting all the files, and I'd previously put in explosions that would cause every part of this building to resemble ash. I ran from the room, removing my lab coat, and launched myself up into the air vents where I crawled quickly through them, turning through the corners sharply, smelling smoke, bastards knew I was here. They were smoking me out. I extended my claws and cut a hole in the roof of the air vent, eventually slicing my way to the roof itself, and pulled myself up, allowing my body to slide down the roof and I clung to the gutter for dear life, as I focused on my abilities to make my body flip backwards, and I landed on the grass. Groaning, I got up, and ran, hearing explosions behind me.

X-23 had struck again.

I was back in America now. I had in my care one of Hydra's senior members, who I threatened to murder if he did not inform me of upcoming plots. I threatened to kill his family. I'd do it, too. I was determined to destroy this company.  
"How was work?" I asked him, as I pulled a beer from the fridge, sitting before him, pressing the glass to my lips and savouring the taste.  
"North Korea was our greatest import line". He snarled at me and I chuckled.  
"Sucks to be you". I offered him the beer and he declined.  
He was an old man, greying hair, father of three, grandfather of two.  
"Why are you doing this?" He pleaded, and I took another sip of my beer.  
"Well, there are two reasons. One, because I think the lot of you are a bunch of tight ass wankers who think mutating humans is fun and two... because I need the exercise".  
"What makes me wonder, is why you didn't kill Wolverine when you had the chance. You could have, you know".  
I leant forward, my breath present on his face, and he flinched. "It's for me to know, and for you to find out". I leant back, grinning, and downed another gulp. I was beginning to feel light headed. "Now, Bruce... tell me. Has Hydra opened up any more offices?"  
He didn't talk, and instead, I extended one claw, and lightly made a mark on his cheek, drawing blood, and trailed it down to his neck.  
"Stop!" He shouted, and I pulled back. "You've flushed out nearly every one. There are others... but even I do not know their whereabouts".  
"Who does?" I snarled.  
Bruce looked at me and smirked. "They are SHIELD operatives. Wolverine knows their locations".  
"Is that all?"  
Bruce nodded.  
"Thank you". I sent a claw into his throat, he gurgled, and died, as I packed a bag, and left for the Mansion, taking my bike, an original 1960's Harley, that I loved like a child.  
Wolverine had a lot of explaining to do.

I stopped at the gates of the mansion, slowly pulling up the visor that covered my eyes. The gates opened, probably assuming I was Logan, due to the fact we shared the same DNA. There were advantages to that, I must admit. I rode up to the fountain outside the main door and jumped off the bike, removing my helmet, and my long dark hair fell past my shoulders. I strolled to the front door, and opened it, to my amazement. Their security was pretty bad the last time I infiltrated this place, immobilizing everyone – even the Professor couldn't handle my elite skills. Just in case, I created a static charge that would explode unless removed in a precise way in the event someone tried to attack me. I saw a familiar sight, the one called Storm, with the Professor. I extended my claws and leapt up high to the roof, digging my metal claws into the timber, watching them.

"Logan?" The Professor asked, clearly sensing my presence, like he did last time, but confusing me for my brother. "I didn't think he'd be back this early". He mumbled to Storm who gave a curious nod, once they had left, I flipped down from the roof, pulling my claws painfully back into my skeleton, but pity – I didn't feel the figure tapping my shoulder behind me.

I spun and reacted, sending a kick to her stomach, and she fell to the floor or rather – through the floor, with a groan. I blinked, remembering that this was a mutant school, and ran in the direction of Logan's bedroom where I'd wait.

I probably should have stunned her, the stupid fool who dared sneak up on me from behind. But alas I didn't, it was a bad move on my part, when she'd come to from my kick I assume she'd run to the Professor. It didn't matter. No one could find me anyway.

I entered his room to find it in perfect, neat order. The drapes were drawn and it smelt only a little stuffy, he'd been gone for a few days. Closing the door, I walked to the wardrobe, for some reason, pulling it open. No clothes. I shut it, and went to the drawers, only a few things in there. I was curious for when he'd return. Hopefully he wouldn't be too long. I hate the drawn out waiting period.

I merely snuck into the wardrobe and sat down. Not exactly the best hiding spot, but I'd be able to smell him the second he came through the main gates, giving me enough time to plan my attack.

I'd foolishly fallen asleep and heard heavy footsteps running down the hallway. I pulled myself to my feet and left the wardrobe, pressing my ear against the door.

"Gee, the second he gets back he wants a training session on the grounds". Groaned a boy, and I rolled my eyes.

"Twenty bucks says that Kitty will pull out first". Snickered another.

"Hey!" I heard a female voice cry, somewhat older than the last time I heard it.

I was then thrown back by a violent force, the door swung itself open and before I fell to the floor I flipped my body backward and leapt to the roof, clinging to it for dear life.

My prey was below me. I grinned, propelling myself forward and pinning him to the floor.

"What the…" Logan was taken aback, suddenly he recognised my scent. "…Laura?" He was puzzled, clearly, he didn't recognise me for the mere fact that I'd grown up.

"Got it in one". I said, rising to my feet. "Still, after all these years… I manage to kick your ass".

"What are you doing here?" He asked, completely oblivious to the previous comment. My eyes fell down, noting the duffel bag, that was slightly zipped open. He walked to the door and shut it firmly.

"Since when did you team with Hydra?" I snarled, folding my arms.

Logan threw me a puzzled look. "I don't know what you're talking about, kid".

"Bruce Macavein told me that you know the locations of Hydra's rogue organizations".

"How did you get a hold of Bruce Macavein?"

"Clearly you underestimate my abilities".

"Look. He was feeding you false information. I wouldn't side with Hydra even if they held an injection of liquid nitrogen at my throat". Logan shook his head. "Been having fun, I take it?"

"If you could call destroying every building with known Hydra employees fun". I tossed a strand of hair behind my shoulder. "They're still trying to create more weapons. I don't want anyone else putting up what I had to go through".

"I don't believe it". Logan sighed, picking up his duffel bag and throwing it against the pillows on his bed. "Instead of joining the X-men, you go on a rampage… for what? Revenge?"

"You'd do the same". I snapped back.

He was silent for a moment, and I knew that I was right. "I can't help you, Laura".

I felt anger rising again, snarling. "You mean to say I killed my only lead for nothing?"

"You KILLED Bruce?"

"I wasn't going to let him run back to Hydra and let them know it was me destroying them from the inside out now was I?"

Logan launched himself at me and I was heavily pressed against the wall. "Stop what you're doing right now before you get yourself killed".

"Not until every last one of their facilities, affiliated or non affiliated, are destroyed".

"Clearly they must have forced the stupidity gene into you".

With all my strength I sent both my legs into Logan's chest and he fell backward against his chest of drawers, causing various things to fall around him.

"Tell me where they are, Logan!" I shrieked, throwing myself toward him but he rolled and I landed into the chest, my head smashing against them, wood bits falling into my hair and skin. I shook my head, being a little dazed, and I felt my feet being dragged from the floor. I kicked at him, unleashing my foot claws, and managing to slice his arm, causing him to let go of one leg, I then sent that leg up to his chin, butting it with the base of my foot and I drew myself to my feet.

I watched in amusement as his wound healed, not as fast as I, but fast enough for him to try and grab me around the waist. I spun around, and he went headlong into the wall, causing a hole, peeking into the bedroom next to him that belonged to Scott Summers. He saw the goings on and reacted, suddenly dressing and running to his friend's aid.

"Dammit Logan, just tell me where they are".

"I don't know, I never did know, now get off my case!" He got to his feet and ran at me with such speed that he finally grabbed me around the waist and I fell to the floor, crying out in agony for the impact was so hard.

At that moment, amongst our anger and hatred, our eyes met. I don't know what caused it, but I felt something strange. Like a long sense of familiarity had surfaced. I doubted Logan saw it, for he sent a punch to my cheek, and I was blacked out, the impact from the floor and the punch being too much for my fragile body to take.

Scott ran into the room with his special glasses and was about to send a blast at me but Logan held up a hand.

"Don't. It's just a misunderstanding".

"Whoa, looks like you two had fun". Scott speculated, examining the damage, and shaking his head.

"Hardly". Growled Logan. "Get the Professor, we need to isolate her. One more thing, ensure you tell no one, unless you want both SHIELD and Hydra falling on top of you".

Scott shuddered, and did as Logan asked.

He looked down at me and frowned, lifting me into his arms, my foot claws retracting.

"Looks like you're stayin' here for a while".


	2. Chapter 2

OK here's the second chapter... it's kind of a work in progress but I should be able to finish it off by the end of the week. I'm in a fairly steady RP group now, and plus I have real life stuff to deal with... so I'll do what I can. Thanks for the review, Angelique! I love writing action scenes. -snicker-

**Chapter Two: I won't let you hold me down.**

I screamed when I woke, my body shackled to a metal table, I twisted and turned but found no avail. I was in a small, white room and at once I was brought back to my childhood where I would be isolated for hours on end, crying… I was eight, I think. I screamed louder, knowing Logan was responsible.

"Come and show yourself you miserable F…"

He slapped a hand across my lips, my eyes darted up to meet his and I narrowed them.

"Shut up". He told me, and removed his hand from my lips. "I'm doing this for your own good".

"You're a bastard".

"Don't tempt me…"

The doors hissed open and my eyes snapped around to see the Professor and Storm wandering in rather casually, with X-rays. How dare they. How dare they examine me, like I was their little experiment.

"Well, it appears your skeleton is uncoated in adamantinum". The Professor admitted and I smirked.

"Ten points for stating the obvious. I escaped before they could do it, idiot".

Logan glared at me but I didn't care. I hated being caged like an animal, treated like I was on display at a zoo.

The Professor merely smiled at me as he stopped his chair by my side. "It's a rather dangerous side effect".

"I know".

"Which is why you created this powerful body armour".

"Got it in one".

"Logan, a word?" The Professor left the room, and I was alone with Storm.

"If I did complete the adamantinum process, I'd be out of here so fast your severed head would still be spinning on the floor".

Storm approached me, her long silver hair glistening in the bright light. "Good thing you didn't".

I growled at her as Logan and the Professor entered the room. "We're going to give you a second chance, Laura".

"What's that?"

"Logan is willing to help you destroy the rest of the facilities, only, if when you're done you join the X-men team".

"And if I don't?"

"We'll turn you over to what's left of Hydra so they can complete what they started".

"You wouldn't!"

"I'll be glad to assist him". Snarled Logan, and I flashed him a glare.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course".

The three of them left the room. I was given no choice. Be poked and prodded for the rest of my life, or join the X-men.

"I think she's chosen the better option". Smiled the Professor as Logan merely nodded.

The chains were released, and I dropped to my feet, rubbing my wrists as my healing ability caused the small wounds that I self inflicted to disappear. I walked to the door and it opened, and Logan was waiting for me in the hallway.

"I'll see what I can find out from Rick".

"Why would Bruce lie and make me believe that you had ties to Hydra?"

Logan hung his head for a mere moment. "I did… once".

"What?" I snarled, clenching my fists.

"It was a long time ago. I was involved with the woman who birthed you".

"So that's how she got your DNA?"

"I didn't know she was Hydra, Laura!"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, and ran. I couldn't believe it. The one man I virtually trusted had slept with the enemy.

"Laura!"

I was on the grounds and Logan was still chasing me, suddenly the self-defence system activated. I leapt out of the way as a stream of red light came for me, and rolled as another zipped over my head. Logan skidded to a stop. He could tackle this thing on his own, but he merely stood back and watched.

Lasers came from everywhere and I managed to avoid them all, flipping, dodging, until one suddenly zipped across my uniform, revealing my midsection. I healed the wound, and suddenly a ball was thrown. Was it a ball? I was tackled to the ground harshly and Logan came to my aid, dragging the male to his feet.

I groaned, tasting blood. The impact was so heavy, and I could vaguely hear Logan cursing at that male – who I think called himself Cannonball. I spat out some blood and stumbled up to my feet, feeling pain in my midsection. Curse my fragile body. Suddenly I wished that I had gone through the full process.

Logan lightly touched my shoulder and I batted it away, glaring up at him. Blood trickled from my lips, the stupid Cannonball had caused some internal damage. I was slowly healing. Eventually, I did fully heal, and wiped the blood from my lips, and walked away.

"Hey!" The Cannonball called after me, and Logan grabbed his collar.

"She's one of us, got it?"

The younger male nodded, feeling sorry for himself.

I was sitting on the cliff edge, looking over the lake, watching the sunset. I rubbed my midsection, it was still tender, and I frowned. How could Logan do that to me?

I shook my head. The thought of… them… together. A woman who did nothing to enhance my childhood, she tried… but when I was screaming as a baby for a hug, affection, anything, I was ignored. I was locked in a room and cried until I could cry no more. At six, I was forced to clamber across a large man-man crevice, that I knew I'd fall to certain death if I dropped. I remember feeling tired, hungry, and alone.

I rubbed my shoulders, suddenly feeling a chill, and wiping away a tear that had dropped from my eye. I'd never even had a teddy bear. A pet. I didn't know what an embrace was until I saw Scott embracing Jean that night I infiltrated the mansion. I sniffed, and I felt a familiar presence behind me. I turned my head, recognising him, and then turned back.

"Fuck you". I snarled, ensuring he got the point.

"I'm sorry". He said, and I could tell it was hard for him to say that. It was evident on his words.

"I don't get it". I mused, as the sun was sinking low now. "I don't understand why… they would raise from birth… a weapon. I had no childhood. I read no nursery rhymes. I was never told about Christmas. I never had a birthday party. Friends. Do you understand why I'm doing this, Logan? Do you understand why I have to make sure that this doesn't happen again? I do not want another child to go through that pain". I rose to my feet and I knew then that he understood. "How are you going to help me?"

"Rejoin SHIELD as Weapon X".

"What?"

"You heard me".

I gaped at him, I shook my head. "No, Logan. You can't. I won't let you become inhuman".

"It's the only way I'm going to help you get to Hydra". He sighed. "Look, I have revenge of my own to deal with. It's best we kill two birds with the one stone".

I frowned, and this time, launched myself into an embrace. I remembered how it felt last time. He was right. He is my only family. It took him a few moments, before he lightly patted my shoulder, and we returned to the mansion.

So much had happened in such little time, I could barely comprehend it all. Storm assisted me in finding suitable clothing, that almost caused my claws to extract and slash them to pieces. Granted, I appreciated her aid. I forced an apology for my recent actions, and she accepted it, understanding my situation. But not many could understand me, merely Wolverine – hell. I was created from him.


End file.
